


Ramblings of Reminiscence

by phloridas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, a tiny hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: With the seventh anniversary of Hello Internet coming up, a reminiscent Dan wonders just why Phil let him post that video in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever phanfiction, I really hope you enjoy it! (Also I finished this at 2:30 AM what is my life)

Dan sighed deeply, stiffening ever so slightly against his boyfriend’s warm figure. On nights like this, when everything felt so perfect, he couldn’t help but think back on his past and everything that led to this moment. He really was so grateful for the raven-haired boy leaning against him. Phil had badgered him incessantly to finally take the step to film that first video almost exactly seven years ago now. With Phil being his editing senpai and all, Dan had of course then sent it to him to look over, a tradition he still continued to this day. It was _so bad_ , though. Dan shivered and shook his head violently. Another cringe attack. Would they ever end?

“Bear?” Phil mumbled concernedly. “Is everything alright?”

Dan tore his eyes away from the TV and settled them on his best friend cuddled up against him. “Phil, why the _fuck_ did you let me post Hello Internet?”

Phil had to laugh at that. That’s all Dan was worried about? He reached over for the remote and paused _Stranger Things_ , so he could focus his full attention on the mahogany-eyed boy warming his left side. “I love Hello Internet! Sure, those first few seconds are totally cringeworthy, but it’s also hilarious and adorable!”

“Of course you’d think that,” Dan grumbled good-naturedly. “But come on, that entire video is a train wreck and you know it.”

“Dan,” Phil’s voice was soft but firm, like their Shiba Inu, Loki. “I know you hate it, but that was honestly who you were at the time, and I loved it. I still love it now, in fact. The randomness, the dry humor, comparing your voice to a polar bear–that’s all you. Nobody else could have made that video, and it was the perfect introduction to the YouTube community. It’s still one of my favorite videos, just because it happened. I was so happy when you finally posted it. You had that spark, Dan, and you had to share it with the world.” His eyes pleaded with his best friend to believe him.

“But I was such an immature douchebag back then, I honestly still can’t believe you even liked me,“ Dan argued back pathetically.

“We both were,” Phil conceded. “But we’ve also both come so far since then. Just think, if there was no Hello Internet, there would be no Internet Support Group or TABINOF. There might not even be a Dan and Phil!” As heartbreaking as it was, Phil forced himself to consider an alternate reality without Dan. He honestly wasn’t sure what his life would entail, which terrified him slightly.

“I would have made another video, though. And it would’ve been a million times better.”

“Would you have, though?” Phil’s crystal blue eyes bore into Dan’s own with an intensity he rarely witnessed. “You can’t change the past, Dan. Everyone has to start somewhere. I saw something special in that shy, southern eighteen year old, and evidently, so did three million others. And that’s why I still love it to this day, you goof,” Phil added affectionately.

“You’re insane,” Dan replied, but he couldn’t stop the smile from slipping across his face like a child learning to ice skate.

“The best people are,” the Manchester native quipped back, snuggling closer to the boy who had changed his life for the better.

“I love you so much, Phil. Thank you.” Dan honestly didn’t deserve someone as wonderful as Phil. “I guess it is nice to know that someone who made something as awful as that got to be in my position today. And you and I both know about half those views are from you, Mr. Dan Trash #1,” he teased.

Phil giggled. “I love you too, Dan. More than anything. But hey, I can’t help that it’s a foolproof argument winner.”

“My only weakness,” Dan sighed, now smiling big enough for his dimples to show. Phil wanted to reach out and poke them, but just barely restrained himself. “Seriously Phil, what did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You’re Dan Howell. That’s all you have to be.” Phil felt the lighter-haired boy relax against him and settled back into the buttery soft sofa, unpausing _Stranger Things_. Contrary to what Dan may believe, that immature boy was the one that Phil fell in love with, and he honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. He pressed a tender kiss to his adorable boyfriend’s head to show his appreciation. When he finally stole a glance at his face, Phil was pleased to see the expression reserved only for him, Evan Peters, and Jennifer Lawrence: pure, unfiltered love. It was the most beautiful thing Phil had ever seen, and he hoped to death it would never change.


End file.
